In many applications, it is desirable to obtain the radiation dose in which a person or equipment have been exposed. This is particularly applicable in the military where personnel may be exposed to radiation from tactical nuclear weapons. There exists radiac detectors or dosimeter lockets that are worn by personnel for measuring the accumulated neutron and gamma radiation dose that personnel may be subjected to. The radiac detector or dosimeter locket is placed in a radiac computer indicator or instrument to measure the accumulated neutron and gamma radiation dose to which the radiac detector or dosimeter locket, and as a result the personnel, have been exposed to. However, before an accurate reading can be obtained from the radiac computer indicator or instrument, it must be calibrated. A plurality or a number of calibration reference lockets are associated with the radiac computer indicator or instrument. A calibration or reference locket set typically consists of six specially prepared dosimeters for activation and calibration of the gamma and neutron channels in the radiac computer indicator. Each of the calibration or reference lockets contain a silver activated phosphate glass which has been previously exposed to a predetermined radiation dose, and a precision resistor. The silver activated phosphate glass is used to calibrate the gamma channel, and the precision resistor is used to calibrate the neutron channel. The silver activated phosphate glass in each of the calibration or reference lockets is purposely masked to provide a range of calibrated gamma dose readings. The precision resistor in each calibration or reference locket is varying to give a precise neutron dose reading.
However, the silver activated phosphate glass may be unstable and there have been instances of unexplained increases in the previously calibrated gamma dosed glass. Additionally, the calibration of reference lockets are relatively expensive. Therefore, there is a need for an alternate device and method to both activate and calibrate the neutron and gamma channels of a radiac computer indicator or instrument and to maintain a calibrated reference with regard to the calibrated gamma doses associated with the calibration or reference lockets. The device or method should be compatible with existing radiac computer indicators or instruments.